Frozen Viking
by TigerWolf12
Summary: Hans has a plan, he will kidnap a Viking Prince to force the Vikings from that village to attack Arendelle. His journey takes him to Berk where he meets Hiccup. The pairings will be Hiccup/Astrid, and Anna/Kristoff. The ages for them will be Hiccup and the other Viking in his group will be sixteen. Elsa and Kristoff will be 21, and Anna and Hans will be 18.
1. Chapter 1

**Note:** I wanted to try my hand at a Frozen and How to Train Your Dragon crossover. I have decided to make two versions, one where Hiccup goes to Arendelle and one where the Frozen characters go to Berk. This is the one where Hiccup goes to Arendelle. I don't own either franchise.

**The Viking Prince**

Hans approached the front of the ship he was sailing on, his thoughts going back to his punishment he received from his brothers. He had been punished to exile for five years, the reason it was not permanent was due to his older brothers taking pity on him. He had gone to the Duke of Weselton, who now sailed with him, with a plan. The plan had worked because the Duke was angry that the Queen of Arendelle cut all trade with his country.

"According to our sources, there should be a Viking settlement near here." The Duke told him.

"Good, have your men prepare a look out for land, and get the gifts ready." Hans replied.

The Duke looked at him, but since the plan was Hans' idea, he went to do what he was told or most of it.

"Men!" The Duke said turning to his two guards. "Do what Prince Hans has instructed."

With a nod the guards ran off to do what they were told. Hans looked after them before turning back around. His mind focused on the plan that he had come up with, and that the Duke was helping him with. They would go to a Viking village, and win over those savages. When they got close to their Chief, or Viking King, he would be close to the King's children. The plan was to kidnap the heir to the Viking throne, and use them as a hostage to force the savages to attack Arendelle.

_Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, and that peasant Kristoff will pay for ruining my plans!_

Hans smiled; his new plan of revenge, and to take over a kingdom, was now in motion.

Hiccup was helping his father with the Chiefly duties, he had just turned sixteen and his father used that opportunity to give his son more responsibilities. As he followed his father, he noticed that women and girls were giving him flirtatious glances; they had been doing that a lot lately. Before he could dwell on that, Astrid stormed over to the other girls and began to yell at them.

"What had gotten into everyone lately?" Hiccup wondered.

"You haven't noticed?" A voice interrupted said. "The ladies fancy you."

Hiccup turned and looked at Gobber, who had come over to talk to his dad.

"Don't make fun of me." Hiccup replied. "The ladies don't fancy me at all!"

Stoic and Gobber exchanged amused glances, which changed quickly when they saw something in the distance.

"Son, take the dragons somewhere and rejoin us at the docks. Take them to dragon island." Stoic commanded.

"Dad?" Hiccup asked.

"Now! A ship is approaching, one I haven't seen before." Stoic told him. "I want to see what they want."

"I will get everyone to move the dragons and meet you at the docks. Be careful dad." Hiccup told him.

Hans saw the village, and sailed towards the docks. As he headed towards them, he noticed that two stone Vikings greeted him, and they had torches in their mouths. He looked up and saw the ugliest houses perched precariously on cliffs. The docks themselves were connected by ramps, and reached from the village to the ocean.

"They saw us, what should we do?" The Duke asked.

"Let me handle this." Hans told him.

Hans saw a tall and buff Viking heading towards the docks; he was followed by a blonde man that was shorter, but just as buff. The tall Viking had a massive beard, which was red, and he wore armor over a green tunic. The other man was bald with a long blonde mustache, he was missing his right foot, and left arm, each was replaced with an artificial limb. While they headed to the dock, Hans noticed that other Vikings joined them. They did not look hostile, so Hans continued to sail up to their village. Once the ship got close, Hans addressed the tall red haired man.

"We come in an extension of peace to you from Arendelle to your _humble _village. May we dock?" Hans said.

The man stared at him, which made Hans hope he spoke the same language as him, but those thoughts were dashed when the man responded.

"You may stay for the night, while we discuss this peace offering." The man replied.

Before Hans could continue, a young sixteen year old man joined him. Although they did not have the same build, there were traces in the boy's face and hair color that linked him to the massive man. The boy was slimmer than Hans, but almost the same height as him. The boy also did not look too Viking-ish to Hans, which made him wonder if he was a full Viking. Hans wondered if the boy's mother had been a noble that the boy's father had kidnapped. The poor savage had lost part of his left leg.

"My name is Stoic the Vast, and I would like to introduce you to my son and heir Hiccup." The man, no Stoic, told him.

Hans had to fight back a laugh at the name, but he quickly composed himself. Hiccup was the Chief's son, so that made him the Viking Prince. Hans liked it when things went his way.

"Since we don't have a place for all of you to stay, some of you will sleep in the Great Hall, while some of my people will house you for your stay." Stoic told them.

_Great we will be sleeping with the fleas too!_

Hans composed himself, and gave a smile at the Viking King.

"Thank you for your hospitality." Hans told him.

Hiccup stared at the red haired man that had docked his ship in their harbor. They had moved the dragons to a safe place. Hiccup was the only one among his friends that had joined his father at the docks. Astrid, Snotlout, Ruffnut, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs were staying in the main part of the village.

"Hiccup, take Hans to our house, he will be out guest for his stay." Stoic said.

"What about me? I am the Duke of Weselton!" An old, skinny man, demanded.

"Weaseltown?" Gobber asked. "Why would you name your tribe after weasels?"

"It's Weselton!"

"Right, I got you the first time, Weaseltown."

"Well, Duke Weaseltown, you can stay with Gobber during your stay." Stoic told him.

Hiccup hid a smile at the old man's obvious anger towards them butchering his tribe's name.

"Excuse me, but I have no idea where your house is." Hans told him.

"Sure, follow me." Hiccup led the way to his house.

While Hiccup walked up to his house, he could not shake the feeling that had hit him the first time he laid eyes on Hans. Something was off about the man, but he did not know what. Hiccup shook his head, and continued to lead Hans back to his home.

Hans made a mental note as he followed the Viking Prince, he would have to remember the path after he kidnapped the boy. He was patient, though, and he would wait in this flea bitten savage village until the opportunity presented itself. Hans' stomach rolled when he saw the female Viking savages checking him out.

_Well, those Savages will come in handy to my plan._

Hans smiled and gave a wave to them. The women blushed, while the men glared at him. Hans saw a group of teenagers sitting in a circle, and when they saw Hiccup they came over.

"Hiccup, who is this?" A beautiful female savage asked.

"Hi Astrid, this is one of our guests that arrived today, his name is Hans." Hiccup said.

Hans saw the female savage Astrid check him over, and she did not seemed impressed by him.

"I don't want to intrude, but what is your relationship to Hiccup?" Hans asked.

"I am his girlfriend." Astrid replied.

Hans looked her over, but did not say anything.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce you to the others. Over there is Fishlegs…" Hiccup began.

Hans' eyes followed where Hiccup was pointing, and saw a fat savage. The Savage was blonde, and looked kind of dim. He had a small helmet on his head.

"Those are the twins Ruffnut the girl, and Tuffnut the boy, they are pranksters so be careful around them." Hiccup told him.

Hans looked over and saw a two blonde savages, he could not tell who was who though.

"Finally, that is my cousin Snotlout." Hiccup finished.

Hans looked over and saw a large black haired Savage. The boy towered over his cousin, and Hans had a hard time seeing the family resemblance. The Snot boy was ugly compared to his cousin. The Savages had ugly names to fit their ugly looks.

"Nice to meet you." Hans told them.

Hans' felt his stomach twist in disgust at them, except for the beautiful Savage Astrid. He was glad that the Viking Prince reached their house, another mental note he filed away for later. The house was tiny, and as they entered, the inside was horrible.

"I know it's not much, but Vikings aren't much about nice houses." Hiccup told him.

"Not to worry, this is amazing." Hans told him.

_I just have to suffer through this until I get what I want from this Village._

"So, you come from Arendelle correct?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes." Hans told him.

"What's it like?" Hiccup asked. "I have been born here, and I haven't seen much of the world."

"Arendelle is amazing." Hans told him. "Make sure to let your dad know where I am from."

"Sure, but why are you so determined to make sure my dad knows where you come from?" Hiccup asked.

_The Viking Prince is smarter than I thought._

"Have you ever had tea?" Hans asked. "It is marvelous, let me meet up with my men and get some for you to try."

_I will also have a chance to pass on the location of his house when we kidnap him! I can put some sleeping powder into his tea._

"No I haven't." Hiccup told him.

"I will be right back and-" Hans began.

"Hiccup, your dad wants to see you as well as Hans of Arendelle!" Astrid shouted from outside.

"Looks like we have to go, we can try to tea later." Hiccup told him.

_The sooner I get out of here the better, but for my revenge I will have to wait. I can kidnap both Hiccup and Astrid, and claim that they were held hostage by Savages!_

"Aren't you coming?" Hiccup asked.

"Coming, coming, sorry about that." Hans replied.

_Soon he would have his revenge._

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** I hope you liked this chapter, I decided to make Hans the villain. In the movie he was pretty crafty with his acting, so he can carry out complicated plans. I also see him as extremely ambitious, and the only reason he wants Arendelle to be attacked is due to him getting caught trying to take over Elsa's throne. As for the Savage thing, I felt that he would only tolerate people like Vikings for his plan, but feel superior to them. See you in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:** Thank you for all the reviews for the story, I really appreciate them. I play an online game called School of Dragons, which is the game for How to Train your Dragon. The image for the Great Hall comes from the game, and the cartoon series.

**The Viking Life**

Hans followed both Hiccup and Astrid to the place the savages called the Great Hall. The Great Hall was the largest of all the buildings on Berk, but still much smaller than what he was used to. The Great Hall had two massive Viking statues on either side of the door, and the door was just as large as the statues. Hans saw his men as well as the savages filing into the building.

_I wonder if we will all fit._

Hans entered the Great Hall and saw long wooden tables with long wooden benches on either side of them. In between the wooden tables were fire pits, which kept the building warm. Further in the back, he saw three chairs that looked like thrones. On the walls were shields that depicted men with what appeared to be their sons. When Hans studied the shields he noticed that the boy pictured in one image was full grown on the next one with a son of his own. Hans spotted Hiccup standing with his father.

"I would like to welcome our guests from Arendelle and Weaseltown…" Stoick began.

"It's Weselton!" A voice interrupted.

Hans noticed that Stoick completely ignored him.

"They come to us with an offer of peace. Let us welcome our guests with open arms, and treat them with great respect and hospitality." Stoick continued.

Hans tuned the rest of the speech out, and waited for it to be done. Once the speech was done, everyone was seated, and food was brought out to everyone. Hans looked at the plate in front of him, and saw a poor excuse for a meal. The meal consisted of a chicken leg, a piece of bread, and some berries. The drink he was given was mead, and it was served in a tin goblet.

_This looks do disgusting, but in order to stay on the good side of the Chief I will have to eat it._

Hans looked for some utensils, but did not find any. Everyone was eating with their hands! He reluctantly took off his gloves, and began to take small bites of the food before him. The savages, except for Hiccup, tore into their food with gusto. Speaking of Hiccup, Hans noticed that he picked at his chicken without taking a bite. His father noticed.

"Hiccup, eat your food." Stoick told him.

Hans watched as hiccup began to pull off tiny bites from the chicken before him. To Hans it looked like Hiccup was not too enthusiastic about his meal. The only reason Hiccup seemed to eat his meat was due to his father staring at him. Hiccup seemed more enthusiastic to eat his bread slice and berries.

"What brings you to our village?" Stoick asked.

"Arendelle wanted to extend their hand of friendship to the Viking tribes." Hans told him.

Hans watched Stoick nod his head, and then lean over to talk to his friend Gobber. It was too loud to hear what was said, so Hans did not know what passed between the two. After a few minutes, Stoick turned back to him.

"We would like to extend our invitation to your men to stay for a week. That way you can rest and gather supplies for your voyage home. It will also give us a good time to show you our way of life." Stoick told him.

"Thank you, you are much too kind to us." Hans replied.

The smile plastered on his face was genuine, only because it gave him more opportunities to kidnap Hiccup.

"We will discuss the terms of the treaty in the morning, your men and you must be exhausted from your long journey. Tonight you will stay in my house, your Weaseltown man can stay with Gobber, and the rest of your men can stay in the Great Hall, or a household of their choosing." Stoick told him.

"Thank you so much for your hospitality." Hans told him.

After the meal was done, Stoick and Hiccup led Hans back to their house. Hiccup guided Hans through the door and into his room. Hans saw Hiccup's room, and cringed at the sight of it. The room had a simple wooden bed with nothing, except for a blanket and pillow for any type of comfort. He noticed a slab of wood laying on the floor, and a large window next to it.

_We can go through that window when we kidnap Hiccup._

"I know it isn't much, but it should get you through for tonight." Hiccup told him.

Hans had to hide his disgust, so that the Viking Prince did not get offended.

"Thank you for offering your bed to me." Hans told Hiccup.

Hans watched as Hiccup gave him an awkward smile.

"My dad and I will be downstairs; if you need us don't hesitate to ask." Hiccup told him.

Hans watched as Hiccup left his room, and then turned back to the bed. It was not much, but he would make do with it. He only had to suffer one more night, and then he would be off the island with Hiccup in his clutches. He slowly climbed into the bed, but he made sure to check it for any bugs, before he finally got in. He pulled the shabby blanket over himself, and lay on the rock hard pillow. He was not used to sleeping in his clothes. Eventually, he pulled off his shoes, and any badges that were pinned on his shirt.

_I will suffer through this, because in the end I will get what I want, Queen Elsa and Anna will pay for what they did to me!_

Hans began to drift off to sleep, but the sound of a loud snore woke him up. He knocked the sheets off of the bed to see where the noise came from. He was not surprised to see that it was Chief Stoick that was snoring so loudly. Hans spotted the Chief sleeping on a chair; a cloak was pulled around him, while his mouth was wide open. On the floor, not too far from him, lay Hiccup.

_He's sleeping on a shark skin!_

Sure enough the Viking boy was sleeping on a shark skin rug. His head was resting on one arm, and a simple sheep rug lay over him to protect him from the cold. The boy slept through his father's loud snores, and he did not appear to be snoring. Knowing he would not get any sleep any time soon, Hans went to look out Hiccup's window.

_I can't wait to get off of this disgusting island._

Hans noticed that there did not seem to be too many guards around the village, he spotted some Vikings heading to their houses for the night, but that was it. Hans saw the boat they came on in the distance, and it stood out among the simple ships that surrounded it. He left the window for a moment to grab Hiccup's blanket. There was a chill in the air, and Hans was getting slightly cold. Once he returned to the window his thoughts turned to his plan.

The Duke of Weaseltown was not privy to all of his plans, only part of them. Hans was using him and his man to execute the first part of the plan. After kidnapping the Viking Prince they were going to reach a port that not too far from Arendalle.

_It looks like I will have to abandon the plan to kidnap the beautiful savage, that trunk I commissioned can only hold one person. _

Hans had some of his paid men at the port, and the Duke was under the impression that they would transport their hostage to a secret place to hold, so they could use him against his tribe. The Duke also came up with a plan to slit the boy's throat, not enough to kill him, but enough to render him unable to speak. He had also proposed a plan to injure the boy's arms, so that he would be unable to write for help.

_I will go along with injuring the boy, just to keep my plans in motion._

The men at the port Hans paid had a trunk in their care, given to them by Hans himself. The Viking Prince would be brought to them, and placed in the trunk for transportation. Hans and the rest of the men planned to transport him in a sack until they reached the port. The Duke thought Hiccup would be transported to a secret place, in reality, the Viking Prince would be delivered directly to the Queen.

_A gift from Weaseltown to the lovely Queen Elsa of Arendelle._

It was a crazy plan, but it would all work out in his favor. The Queen would be too focused on Weaseltown trying to figure out who was responsible, and not be so focused on her own protection. Also, if the Vikings went to search for their prince, they would find him in Arendelle's clutches. Hans grinned at the carnage that would probably follow, and he would get the best of both worlds.

_I will be king of Arendelle and Weaseltown by combining them into one, and I will have a Viking village at my beck and call!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** The scene with Hiccup not eating his chicken until Stoick kind of made him is due to something I noticed in the movie as well as in the series. In the movie he had chicken in some scenes, but he picked at it without eating, and in another scene he abandoned it. In the series, he either packs fish or bread if he is going on a journey.

I also put Hans' entire plans in this chapter too, because I wanted to reveal it in its entirety. In the movie he had a rather complicated plan in place. The way Hans is planning, he will be completely innocent in the entire thing, and look like a hero. Around the next chapter or so, we will see his plans begin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note:** Sorry for the delay, I have been working on my other stories as well as some new ones before I decided to type this chapter up. I am writing the next chapters of all of my stories in my notebook, before posting them. It really helps me figure out what I want to do with the chapter, and if I want to extend a scene out. Since this story was written first in the lineup, it will be the first on the list to be updated. I want to thank all my readers for taking the time for reading this. I hope you enjoy the next chapter to this story. ^_^

**The Savage Life and a Story**

The next day Hans woke up and realized that the place he had fallen asleep was on the wooden slab near the window. The next thing he realized was that the house was quiet, He got up and stretched, the blanket that he had taken from Hiccup's bed fell from his shoulders. He picked up the blanket and put it back on the bed.

_I wonder where my savage hosts have gone._ Hans thought bitterly. _It is rude to leave your guests alone._

Hans left Hiccup's room and headed down the stairs. When he got to the first floor he spotted a wooden tub in the middle of the room, near the fire pit. It was filled with water, and lying next to it was a change of clothes. Hans went over and picked up the clothes.

_Savage clothes, how charming._

The clothes consisted of a white tunic and pale grey leggings. There was also a vest that had been made out of a brown furred creature of some sort. A set of boots sat next to the pile and they were brown was well. Hans cringed at the thought of putting on those types of clothes, but looking at his own dirty clothes, he decided that he had no choice but to wear them.

_Well, at least these savages know how to bathe._

Hans looked around him to make sure he was alone, before he took his clothes off. After taking off the last piece of his clothing, he climbed into the bath. When he got in, he spotted a tray with a bar of soap in it. After he was done washing himself, he got out of the tub. There was no towel in sight, so he waited a couple minutes before putting his clothes on.

_The heat from the fire pit helped dry me off, interesting…_

He put his under garments on first. After that he pulled on the leggings, followed by the tunic. Finally, he pulled the vest over his shoulder and pulled the boots on to his feet.

_Time to find a Savage woman to wash my clothes._

He left the house in search for someone to wash his clothes, while he was doing so; he spotted the Duke of Weselton. The Duke, as well as a group of men from their ship, were all wearing the savage clothing provided to them from the people. Another thing he noticed was a mixture of male and female savages surrounding a large tub filled with water. They were washing the clothes gathered from their people as well as those from their guests.

_Well, if I want my clothes cleaned, I will have to go over there. _

Hans brought his clothes over to the savages washing the clothes. He gave his clothes to a plump middle aged savage. She had blonde hair and blue eyes. When Hans handed her the clothes she blushed. As he began to leave, he glanced back and saw her checking out his butt!

_How revolting!_

When Hans made eye contact with her, she winked at him.

_Of all the nerve!_

"So, my father decided to gather any spare clothing we had to give to our guests to borrow."

Hans' head lifted up at the sound of Hiccup's voice. He spotted the Viking Prince among his friends. His friends included the beautiful savage Astrid, the twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut, the fat boy Fishlegs, and the arrogant Snotlout. They seemed to be coming from somewhere, but at the moment Hans did not care.

"Hiccup!" Hans called. "I have been looking everywhere for you! Do you mind escorting me around the island?"

Hans saw Hiccup freeze in his tracks, before he went over to Hans.

"Sorry about that, before my dad left this morning he told me to escort you around the island. It seems that I forgot." Hiccup told him.

Hans noticed that Hiccup did not seem good at speaking formally.

"So, your father left?" Hans asked, hiding the smile that threatened to cross his face.

Hans noticed that Astrid seemed to pick up on something, and she gave him a suspicious glare.

"He left to perform his Chiefly duties for the day." Hiccup told him.

_Damn!_

"Follow me, I will show you the safest placed in Berk, places that won't get you killed." Hiccup told him. "We have cliffs, threats of rockslides, boars, and other fun stuff that we need to avoid."

Hans followed after Hiccup as the Viking Prince led the tour. To his annoyance, Hiccup's friends had decided to join them. Astrid walked next to Hiccup, while the rest of the group walked behind Hans, except for one. Fishlegs decided to walk by his side, and it seemed that the boy wanted to ask him some questions. Hans decided he would ask the questions first.

"So, how old are you?" Hans asked.

"Sixteen years old." Everyone responded.

"How old are you?" Astrid asked.

"I'm eighteen years old." Hans replied. "Since you are all the same age, may I ask who was born first?"

"Me!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Which is why I should be the leader!"

Hans noticed that Snotlout shot Hiccup a look, which was ignored.

"We were born next." Ruffnut said. "I was born first, followed by my numbskull brother."

"You have no proof of that." Tuffnut countered.

Ruffnut gave him a leveled look.

"I was born sometime after them." Astrid said.

"I was born sometime after Astrid." Hiccup replied.

"I'm the youngest in the group." Fishlegs said. "But you probably figured that out by now."

Everyone fell silent after that, the kids focusing on giving Hans a tour of the island, and Hans was filing the information away for later. Hans did not pay too much attention to the tour, and was relieved when the group stopped the tour for lunch.

_These savages eat like peasants!_

Astrid, Fishlegs, and Hiccup took out loafs of bread, cheese, and berries. They gave some to Hans first, before distributing the rest of the food to everyone else. The group fell into silence as they ate, which left Hans to his thoughts. While Hans ate his food he noticed that Hiccup pulled out a book, and began to draw in it. Fishlegs took out a journal, and stared at Hans.

"May I help you?" Hans questioned.

_Get out of me face!_

"Um." Fishlegs began. "I was wondering if you could tell us some stories, since you came from a different culture than us. Which is fine, but I would like to hear your stories."

Hans looked at him for a moment before he smiled.

"Of course, I have a story you might enjoy, it is true after all." Hans told him.

Hans noticed that Fishlegs' mouth dropped open before he got ready to write down Hans' story. Hans caught Astrid's attention, and the twins leaned closer to him. Hiccup stopped sketching to listen, and Snotlout pretended like he did not care even though it was clear he was listening. Hans began his story.

"Once upon a time, in the sleepy and peaceful kingdom of Arendelle a lovely King and Queen gave birth to a daughter. The poor souls did not realize that they had given birth to pure evil. She would destroy everything they held dear."

"Loki must have cursed her." Fishlegs mumbled in fear.

_Loki? By the looks on their faces, he is feared by these savages._

"Three years later, the King and Queen gave birth to a pure hearted little girl. When the little girl turned five her elder sister attempted to murder her. The King and Queen tried to stop her, but they were killed by their oldest child. The way their eldest child killed them was freezing them to death, you see, the evil child had control over the ice."

"So, she was cursed by Loki." Astrid said, looking slightly sick.

Hiccup's face paled in fear.

"After using her ice powers to kill her parents, the evil girl decided to spare her sister, and decided to brainwash her. When the girl became the Queen she put the entire kingdom into a brutal everlasting winter. Her subjects died because of the cold and starvation, but they were trapped, and had nowhere to go. The evil Queen did not care, she enjoyed watching them die, some died by her own hand. Her poor sister became her puppet; she followed her sister's plans. The Queen used her sister to lure people into a false sense of security, and she would come to murder them."

Hans paused the story, and looked around himself. Snotlout and the twins seemed to be confused about the story. Fishlegs seemed terrified by the story, and Astrid seemed to be trying to figure something out. He did not care about them, the expression he really wanted to see was the one on Hiccup's face, the Viking Prince's face seemed to pale in dawning horror.

"The evil Queen eventually hired a monster of a man to continue the evil. The man murdered those that the Queen did not like by slitting their throats. The people eventually begged a young humble man to save them from evil Queen. The young man tried to help them, but alas, he was unsuccessful and the evil Queen continues her reign"

"That man is a failure!" Snotlout exclaimed. "If I were that man I would take the younger sister hostage!"

Snotlout went over to Hiccup, and swung his cousin over his shoulder.

"See how easy it is to take someone hostage!" Snotlout exclaimed. "Now, who is brave enough to rescue this Damsel in Distress?"

Hans noticed that Hiccup snapped out of his fear from the story, and glare at his cousin. Snotlout did not see it, because of the angle he held Hiccup at. Hiccup was held sideways over his cousin's shoulder. Hans watched as Snotlout turned towards the group. Snotlout shifted his grasp from his cousin's waist to his legs.

"Any challengers?" Snotlout asked.

Astrid stood up and kicked Snotlout in the stomach, which caused Snotlout to drop his cousin. Astrid caught Hiccup, before he could fall to the ground as well. She helped Hiccup to his feet, and after that she kicked Snotlout again.

"Thank Astrid." Hiccup told her.

Hans watched the entire thing, and saw how vicious Astrid could be. He had to make sure she was not around when he kidnapped Hiccup. Otherwise he would end up like Snotlout, or worse.

"I think we should go back." Fishlegs said. "It is getting late."

The group began to leave, and to Hans' shock, they left Snotlout. The boy staggered to his feet, and followed them. Hans noticed that Snotlout was rubbing his stomach, which was where Astrid had hit him.

_The women here are beasts!_

When they got to the village, Hans noticed that there was a group of adult Vikings in the middle of the village. They seemed to be gathering supplies for something. Hans noticed his little group became alarmed, and saw Hiccup run over to his father.

"Dad!" Hiccup called. "What's going on?"

The Chief turned to his son.

"One of the tribes decided to attack one of our allies; we must go over to our allies and settle the dispute." Stoick told him.

"Is there anything I can do?" Hiccup asked.

"Yes, protect our people and our guests." Stoick told him.

"But-" Hiccup began.

Stoick cut him off.

"Listen up!" Stoick announced, getting everyone's attention. "I will leave my son Hiccup in charge until I get back. I will also leave Astrid as his second in command! I will be back soon."

With that said, Stoick gathered the group, but Hans noticed that some Vikings would stay behind.

_Well, my plan seems to be getting easier and easier. The obstacles keep falling away. Also, my story has put fear in Hiccup's heart and he will be fearful of the Queen, so he will be unwilling to seek help from her."_

Hans put his hand over his face to pretend to be sympathetic to his hosts, but in reality he was hiding a smile.

_The Viking Prince will soon be mine!_

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**Note:** The story Hans told them would have been the same, but slightly different, one thing being it would not have been Arendelle but I changed it when I actually wrote it. Hans obviously does not know about the incident with Elsa and Anna when they were kids, he is pretty much making everything up. The biggest purpose of this chapter was for Hans was to make Hiccup fearful of Elsa, so he would be too scared to ask her for help. The next few chapters will have different POVs from the characters, some POVs being switched within the same chapter. Thank you for reading, and I will see you next chapter. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

**Note:** Sorry that it took so long to update, I haven't been in the mood for a bit, but don't worry I don't plan on abandoning any of my stories on here until they are complete. Since I don't know when I will update this story, since I am trying to update my other ones, I decided to add part of the next chapter to this one. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter!

**Nightmares and Kidnappings**

Hiccup led Hans back to his house, it was getting late, and he wanted to get inside before it got too cold. The cold did not bother him, but he was sure it would bother Hans. He opened the door, and allowed Hans to enter the house first. He followed after him, and shut the door after them.

"We have fish and bread for dinner tonight." Hiccup told Hans. "To drink we have water."

Hiccup could have sworn he saw Hans' face contort in anger, but decided that it must have been his imagination.

"The clothes from your men and yourself that the village women washed should be delivered soon." Hiccup told him.

"Thank you, you have been very kind in your hospitality." Hans replied.

"Thanks, my father would love to hear that." Hiccup said.

Hiccup gathered up the fish for dinner, and began to cook the fish for their meal. Hans grabbed a random book, and tried to read it. Hiccup saw him give up, and only look at the drawings. Hiccup went back to focusing on the meal.

_I wonder if Toothless is eating well._ Hiccup thought. _I will take more fish to him tomorrow._

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Hiccup!" A voice shouted on the other side of the door. "I brought your guest's clean clothes over to return them!"

Hiccup let the fish sit in the pan while he opened the door. In front of him stood the village woman called Erna the Fierce, but the men of the village called her 'Erna the Lustful.' Hiccup was forbidden by his father to have any contact with her, except when she was delivering items to the house.

"Thank you." Hiccup said.

Hiccup took Hans' clothes from Erna, and noticed out of the corner of his eye that she was checking both them out.

"Can I help you?" Hiccup questioned.

"Maybe." Erna replied. "You can tell me how old you and your guest are."

"You know I'm sixteen now." Hiccup told her. "Hans is eighteen."

Erna put her hands on her hips as she listened to Hiccup.

"Pay me a visit sometime." Erna told them. "Both of you."

Hiccup saw Erna wink at Hans, who recoiled in disgust.

"Bye cuties." Erna told them as she left.

Hiccup closed the door after her; he still had Hans' clean clothes in his arms. Once she was gone, Hiccup handed the clothes to Hans. The older male took them, and went up to Hiccup's room to change. Hiccup sat down in his father's chair.

_I wonder if my father is alright. _Hiccup thought. _I hope they were able to resolve the issue. _

A burning smell reached his nose.

"The fish!" Hiccup exclaimed.

He rushed over, and pulled the fish off the stove.

"OW!" Hiccup winced. "I should have used a cloth."

He blew on his stinging hand, while he checked on the fish. They were not burned too badly, he would just need to cut off the edges, which was where the worst of it was. He took out some plates, and laid the fish on them.

"Dinner is ready!" Hiccup called.

He sat down at the table, while Hans came out of his room, and joined him. Hiccup noticed that he was now wearing his original clothes. Hiccup watched Hans sniff the fish before he slowly began to eat it.

_He eats with his gloves on? _Hiccup thought in surprise.

"Sorry about the fish." Hiccup told Hans. "I accidently burned them a bit."

Hans looked up at him.

"The fish is quite delicious." Hans told him.

They fell into silence after that. Both young men continued to eat the fish Hiccup has cooked for them. Hiccup felt his eyes begin to droop, it was getting late.

"Time for bed." Hiccup said, as he got up. "Leave the plates; I'll get them in the morning."

"Very well, good night Prince Hiccup." Hans told him.

Hiccup watched as he went back upstairs.

_Why does he keep calling me 'Prince' Hiccup?_

Hiccup shrugged, and crawled on to his father's chair again. On the back of the chair hung his father's old cape, which Hiccup pulled around himself. His father left it behind for him, because ever since Hiccup was young and every time Stoick left the island, the presence of the cape comforted him. Hiccup buried his nose into the cape, and drifted to sleep.

_Hiccup woke up and found himself in a deserted Viking village. There was snow everywhere, and it was cold, colder than Berk. Hiccup wrapped his arms around himself as a wall of snow blew all around him. He saw a figure in the distance, and walked towards it._

"Excuse me!" _Hiccup called to it. _"Do you know where I am?"

_The snow blowing around him stopped, and Hiccup saw that the figure was frozen in ice. It was not the only one, Hiccup saw what looked like villagers frozen where they stood. All their expressions were frozen in shock. Giggles caused him to look away._

"Another one!" _A voice exclaimed as another figure came into view._

_Hiccup recoiled in terror. Standing before him was a life-sized ragdoll. The doll had stitching for her mouth, and she had button eyes. Her body and clothes were a patchwork of different fabrics. She showed wear and tear._

"My sister is going to enjoy freezing you!" _The ragdoll exclaimed with glee. _

_Hiccup turned around to run, but he slammed into another figure._

"Where do you think you're going?" _The figure asked._

_Hiccup looked up and saw a massive troll. The troll had lower canines that protruded from his mouth, and scars all over his body. Hiccup turned once more to run, but the troll grabbed him and bound his wrists behind his back. _

"Time to see the Queen." _The troll told him._

_The troll and ragdoll dragged him to see the Queen. The ragdoll giggled as Hiccup was led to his doom. They entered a castle made of ice, and Hiccup was dragged through it, until they entered the throne room. The room was also made of ice, along with the throne. He looked around and saw his father, Gobber, his friends, and the rest of the villagers frozen in ice. _

"Dad!" _Hiccup cried out._

"He can't hear you anymore." _The ice cold voice of the Queen told him. _"I killed them all."

_The Queen stood up, and Hiccup saw that she was a very ugly woman, who was made of ice. Hiccup flinched away as she approached him. The Queen traced his face with talon-like nails._

"It's your turn to join them." _The Queen told him._

_She began to use her powers on him, and he felt himself begin to freeze._

"NOOO!" Hiccup shouted as he woke with a jolt.

Hiccup heard the sound of footsteps, and saw Hans run down the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Hans asked him.

"The Queen…" Hiccup gasped. "The Queen tried to kill me."

"You poor thing, let me get you something to calm you down." Hans replied.

Hans led him to the table, and he sat down. Hiccup's mind was reeling from the nightmare he just had. He did not realize he was shaking, until Hans placed a steady hand on his shoulder. Shortly afterwards he handed a cup of tea to Hiccup. Hiccup began to take tiny sips from it.

"Thank you for the tea." Hiccup told Hans.

Hiccup felt himself calming down.

"It was no trouble at all." Hans told him.

Hiccup could have sworn he saw an evil smirk cross Hans' features, but he was not sure. His vision began to blur. As darkness overtook him, the last thing he saw was the roof of his house.

Hans put down his own cup of tea after Hiccup had fallen to the floor. He went over and nudged the younger male. Hiccup was completely limp. Satisfied, Hans went over to the door and opened it, which was the signal for his men to come in and secure the Viking Prince.

"It's about time." The Duke complained. "We had the ship ready hours ago."

The Duke was followed by a group of four men. Two were armed with daggers, one held rope and some cloth, and the final man held a sack and some bandages. Hans gave the men with the daggers a once over. They would make sure that Hiccup could not cry for help, or write for help. Hans gave a signal to the dagger men, and they approached Hiccup. One man slit his throat; he cut deep enough to render him speechless, but not deep enough to kill him. The other man slashed Hiccup's arms, until it looked like he was wearing bloody elbow gloves.

"Let him bleed a bit, loss of blood makes hostages easier to manage." The Duke told them.

After letting Hiccup bleed freely for almost five minutes, the man with the bandages and sack came over. He laid the sack to the side, while he bandaged Hiccup's wounds. The man with the rope and cloth came over once Hiccup was bandaged up. He laid the rope to the side, and picked up the cloth first. He wadded up one piece of cloth into a ball, and stuffed it into Hiccup's mouth. He placed the other cloth over Hiccup's lips, and tied it behind the boy's head. After that he took the rope, and tied Hiccup's hands behind his back at the wrists. He put more rope around Hiccup's arms and torso.

"Hurry up!" The Duke told the man.

"If you want him properly secured, we cannot rush this part." The man told him.

The man tied Hiccup's real and fake legs together at the ankles. He also tied rope above and below Hiccup's knees. Once Hiccup was tied up, he was slid into the sack. A piece of rope secured the top of the sack. Hiccup was slung over the shoulder of one of the men as they left the house. Hans looked over the room before they left, and saw a large puddle of blood where Hiccup had been attacked.

"We have to hurry." Hans told the Duke and the men.

The two dagger men went ahead, and made sure the coast was clear for the rest of them. In the cover of darkness, Hans and his group reached the docks, where a small rowboat was waiting for them. The ship was already to set sail away from Berk. Hiccup was loaded into the small boat, and the six men headed for the ship with their prisoner.

"There is the ship." The Duke said.

Two men were waiting for them, and when the rowboat reached them, they secured the rowboat to the ship. The sack that held Hiccup was passed over to them, while the rest of the men climbed on to the ship. The two men handling the sack tied more rope around it. They tied it around where Hiccup's torso and legs would be. After that they carried the bound teen to the lower part of the ship, where he would be held during his journey. Hans watched the entire thing.

_When we reach the port, my hired men will send him to the men heading for Arendelle. _Hans thought. _My plan is going off without a hitch._

Hans went back to the deck, and was glad that Berk was getting smaller and smaller as they sailed away.

The night gave way to daylight, and Hans saw the port they would stop in. The men on the ship got off to get supplies. The Duke would stay on the ship, which Hans used as a chance to slip away. He found his hired men, and led them to the ship.

"Be quiet." Hans warned them. "No one must find out about this. The boy is in the cargo area of the ship, I gave him enough sleeping powder to keep him asleep for two days."

The men nodded in response.

"I trust you got the trunk I commissioned specifically for this transfer?" Hans asked.

"Yes, it is waiting with our man, who will take it with him to Arendelle." One of the men replied.

"Perfect, there he is, I have a decoy set up so no one will know about our deal." Hans said.

The men and Hans took Hiccup from the ship, and they all entered the port once more. Hans threw a brown cloak over himself, and disappeared into the crowd. The men took Hiccup to the man waiting for them, their pockets were lined with money from Hans.

"Finally the ship will be leaving the port soon." The man told them, once they arrived.

The third man in the group opened the trunk, and Hiccup was placed inside. Once Hiccup was secured, they locked the trunk. The trunk looked solid on the outside, but its walls were mesh like and designed to let the air inside. The trunk was loaded into the ship sailing to Arendelle, and placed with the rest of the cargo.

"I will slip the letter that Mr. Hans wrote to the men that will deliver our present to the Queen." The third man said.

The other two men parted ways with the third man, who boarded the ship. The ship set sail to Arendelle ten minutes later. The ship sailed until sunset, where it finally docked in the Arendelle bay. The third man pulled on a cloak and asked two sailors to grab the trunk from him.

"I need you to give you to give this to the soldiers to deliver to the castle." He told them.

"What's the trunk for?" One Sailor asked.

The third man gave the letter to them.

"Don't open up that letter, the letter and the items in the trunk are for the Queen." The third man told them. "It is a gift all the way from Weaseltown."

The Sailors bought his story. While they hailed to a couple of soldiers, the third man disappeared. The Sailors thought nothing of it, and helped the soldiers load the trunk on to a wagon. Once the trunk and letter were handed over to the soldiers, the Sailors returned to their own ship. They had no idea that they had played a role in a kidnapping plot. The soldiers had no idea what the gift contained either.

Elsa sat back in her chair as she listened to her advisors argue amongst themselves. She was slightly amused, because they were acting like children. She was reading over a report when the door burst open.

"Elsa!" Anna exclaimed. "You've got a secret admirer!"

Elsa's advisors stopped arguing and stared at her. Elsa spotted Kristoff following Anna with an apologetic look on his face. Elsa was relieved to have the interruption.

"What is it Anna?"

"You got a gift!"

"Do you know what it is?"

"Of course not silly, it is a gift for you, so that means you have to open it!" Anna told her. "Please open it now! I want to see what you got!"

"I can't open it if I don't have it."

"Not a problem, the soldiers are bringing it now." Anna told her.

Sure enough, a couple soldiers brought in a trunk, once the trunk was placed in front of her, they gave her a letter and left.

"Open it, please." Anna begged.

"Let me read the letter first." Elsa told her.

Anna bounced on her toes, while Elsa opened the letter.

_Dear Queen Elsa,_

_I searched far and wide for this special gift for you. It was hard to obtain, but we managed to get it for you. Unfortunately, this gift as an expiration date. You should open it before it runs out of air._

_Sincerely._

_The Duke of Weselton_

"Open the trunk now!" Elsa commanded to the guards.

The guards looked at her in slight confusion.

"Elsa?" Anna questioned.

"Hurry, we may be too late." Elsa told the confused guards.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked.

Elsa watched as two guards opened the trunk. Once the trunk was open, she peered inside, and saw a sack covered in rope. She looked at the guard beside her, who looked terrified.

"Cut the rope away from the sack." Elsa told him.

The guard did as he was commanded to do.

"Get the soldiers that delivered the trunk to us, and find out who delivered it." Elsa commanded.

Elsa pulled the sack down, and saw a young boy. The boy looked younger than Anna, and he had red hair and freckles. She saw the flash of white, and noticed the bandages wrapped around the boy's neck.

_Why would the Duke send a boy? _Elsa wondered.

"Cut the rope, and get the boy out of the trunk." Elsa told the guard.

The soldier cut the rope that was tied around the injured youth. Elsa pulled out both pieces of cloth that had gagged the youth. The soldier helped her pull the injured boy from the trunk, and she laid the boy's head in her lap. She saw some blood on the bandages that were wrapped around the boy's neck and arms. She also noticed that the boy was almost as pale as the bandages that were wrapped around him.

"Get the healers!" Elsa commanded.

"Elsa, is he alive?" Anna asked.

Elsa looked up, and saw that her sister was close to tears.

"Yes, but he is very badly injured." Elsa replied.

The two soldiers that delivered the trunk and the healers arrives, while the advisors surrounded Elsa and the boy.

"You two." Elsa began. "Stay here with the advisors, and tell them everything you know about this."

"Yes, Your Majesty." The two soldiers replied.

Elsa noticed that they looked confused at the sight of the boy in her arms.

"Don't jostle him too much, his wounds look pretty bad." Elsa told the healers.

"Yes, Queen Elsa." One of the healers replied.

The healers laid down a stretcher, and placed the boy on to it. Once he was secured, they took him to the infirmary. Elsa stood up, and noticed with a cringe that she had some of the boy's blood on her dress.

"Elsa, what's going on?" Anna asked. "Who hurt the boy? Where did he come from?"

"I don't know." Elsa replied. "The Duke of Weselton. I don't know, I've never seen that type of attire before."

"The Duke?" One advisor asked.

Elsa handed him the letter to read, and watched as his eyes widened.

"Find out everything you can about the boy, and where he came from. I have a gut feeling that the Duke is trying to stir up trouble. Anna and Kristoff, come with me." Elsa said.

Elsa left the room with Anna and Kristoff trailing after her. Elsa's mind was reeling, there was something about the boy's attire that jogged part of her memory. The boy's image flashed in her mind. He had red hair and freckles. He also sported a fake leg. He had been also been wearing a green tunic, with brown leggings, and a brown vest made of fur. When he father was still alive, he would show her books with men wearing the same attire the boy wore.

_What did father say about wearing clothes like that? _

The realization hit her hard. She froze in her tracks, which almost caused Anna and Kristoff to collide with her. Elsa could not believe what the Duke had done, he had doomed Arendelle.

_This is bad, this is bad! Those people won't care, since to them we were the ones that injured that boy. Depending on them, and where the boy ranks in his village, we will have a war on our hands!_

"Elsa, what's wrong?" Anna asked.

Elsa turned to face her sister and Kristoff.

"That boy is a Viking!" She exclaimed.

**To Be Continued…**

**Note:** Erna the Fierce/the Lustful was the women that flirted with Hans in the previous chapter, I just named her in this one. She will appear again in another chapter as well. Also, on a scale one to ten, how screwed do you think Hans will be when not only Stoick, but Toothless, find out about the kidnapping. See you in the next chapter, and I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
